death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Zandia
The former Second Princess of Talosheim, and though the Titan race has a low affinity for magic, she is a genius mahou-shoujo who possesses an affinity for all attributes (except the death attribute). However, she is two meters tall. Appearance She is two meters tall. After becoming a Zombie, there are several holes in her body, and Gubamon remodeled her to be able to cast spells using a staff connected to her by special tubes. In exchange, she lost the Augmented Stamina skill that Titans possess from birth and was tormented by extreme pain. But now, those devices have all been removed and her body has been restored. Personality When she was young, she let her ability of having a affinity for all attributes (except the death attribute) get to her head, but as a result of the special education that she received from Borkus, who was already known as the Sword King back then, as well as other heroes of Talosheim, that attitude was broken (when she learned that qualities mean nothing without training) and she did serious training in magic. Because she grew up around her slightly air-headed older sister and the heroes of Talosheim who had great individuality, she actually became someone with common sense. Summary When she was young, she let this (having a affinity for all attributes except the death attribute) get to her head, but as a result of the special education that she received from Borkus, who was already known as the Sword King back then, as well as other heroes of Talosheim, that attitude was broken (when she learned that qualities mean nothing without training) and she did serious training in magic. As a result, she rose to become a B-class adventurer in her teenage years and became praised by her Title of ‘Tiny Genius.’ Because she grew up around her slightly air-headed older sister and the heroes of Talosheim who had great individuality, she actually became someone with common sense. After being saved from Gubamon, she was given the left hand that had been severed by Mikhail back to her like a wedding ring (after sewing it back on), and she is conscious of Vandalieu. She is conscious of him, but it seems that she still feels great confusion… though Vandalieu’s attitude of “let’s wait until things calm down” could be one of the causes of this. Incidentally, she is still outside of the bust rankings, but it is thought that the volume of her chest is around the level where she contends with Zadiris, who has a similar name to her. Also, the ‘Tiny Genius’ Title does not have any effects that limit the restriction of certain body parts. Almost all of her skills are magic, and this is because she spent almost all of her less-than-twenty years on training in magic. Even so, she normally wouldn’t have been able to gain such high levels in these skills, but the effects of her ‘Genius of Magic’ unique skill makes it easier than normal to gain magic-related skills. Status New: * Name: Zandia * Rank: 9 * Race: Zombie Princess * Level: 88 * Title: Tiny Genius * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 10 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Increased Attack Power while equipped with a Staff: Medium (NEW!) ** Cold Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Precise Mana Control: Level 1 (Awakened from Mana Control!) ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Chant Revocation: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Genius of Magic ** Ricklent’s Divine Protection (NEW!) ** Deanna's Divine Protection (Chapter 196) Old: * Name: Zandia * Rank: 8 * Race: Zombie Hero (Broken) * Level: 92 * Title: Tiny Genius * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 ** Augmented Mana: Level 10 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 6 * Active skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Mana Control: Level 10 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Chant Revocation: Level 3 * Unique skills: ** Genius of Magic Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Titans Category:Undead Category:Harem Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda